1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski attachment devices and more particularly pertains to a new ski attachment device for providing improvement through the snow for a stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ski attachment devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,686 describes a runner attachment for a baby carriage which includes runners to be attached to the wheels of the carriage. Another type of ski attachment device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,217 which includes a detachable ski assembly for a stroller so that both of the front and rear wheels of the stroller are positioned on a ski. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,390 which includes skis that may each be attached to one of the wheels of a stroller or carriage.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that attaches a ski to a stroller in such a manner that the ski is easily moved from a engaged to a disengaged position without having to physically remove the entire ski device from the stroller. This will allow more proficient moving through snow but will then also provide a means for returning to the wheels of the stroller for areas of little or no snow.